Loving Devil
by Pluto's Watcher
Summary: Person who have seen Death knows the Value of Life and Vice Versa. He committed Sin killing Thousands of people but save 10 time the people he killed. He is waiting for a punishment or the reward from the God, then he is presented a chance to join them. Reborn in Ninja / Naruto World. Contains Game Elements, AI and more. Will have unfixed chapter or slow release.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting God

As Lycan life was being shown to him as he slowing floated in a darkness he was suddenly transported to a white place. With no eyes he didn't feel discomfort instead he felt happy he was out of the darkness. HE looked around and saw a person wearing Black Suit in front of him. HE couldn't see his face and lycan was observing him the man in front of him started to talk.

 **[Welcome Child, you had a tough life and I have to say you faced all the problem in a nice way]**

This voice was neither loud nor soft, and it source was coming from all direction. After the while he asked

"Who are you?"

 **[I am {GOD}, the watcher and the being that control and protect this world]**

"Why am I here?"

 **[You're life has really interested me, if you were life other person I choose I would simply had send you to your rebirth, but I have a proposal for you]**

"What this proposal you speak of? And why was I chosen?"

 **[You were chosen because you're special among that lots of other human out there, as for the purpose; I will ask you do you desire to be a** _ **{GOD}?]**_

"Can you please Explain?"

 **[I will give you a test if you are able to complete it, you will become a** _ **{GOD}.**_ **There are many advantage but I have to say there is 98% chance of you dying and you're soul dying with you. There are Risk with Opportunities if you're successful you can be a** _ **{GOD}**_ **if you fail you'll die in both body and soul.]**

"I don't wish for it, I have already caused many harm to the world. I will decline your offer." Lycan says after thinking for some time.

At that time of silence there was a huge a laughter coming from the {GOD}. After few second he said

 **[You are really special; in the face of power and the opportunity to become the {GOD} many jump forward no matter the small chance are in it. But are you sure if you can become {GOD} you can revive your dead girlfriend and also save many people.]**

With that he Froze he looked at her and said "Can I really be united with her?"

 **[Of course you can, A God can create a life out of nothing forget about bringing a living one back is as easy as a flick of finger. So I ask you Lycan are you ready to live a ordinary life or be a god]**

"I wish to take the test."

 **[Good Now I will send you to a Place know as Ninja World, I will show you what should happen if you're not there and how it is suppose to go in order, if you don't change the future. Now I wish you luck, I will be watching]**

With that a white light erupted from Lycan and he was send to a dark place again. When he was looking for anything he could see he heard a voice in his mind.

[Beep]

[Greeting Host, I shall accompany you together in your journey to godhood or death.]

"What are you and how are you talking to me inside my head?"

[Answering to host question, I am an Ai (Artificial Intelligence) created to look after you, as you progress the road towards Godhood.]

"What is your name?"

[Answering to host question, I don't have one. Host can call me anything he wishes]

"Then I'll call you Ben. So Ben where are we currently"

[Answering to host question, we are currently inside a stomach of a woman. In 10 Days 6 Hours and 32 Minutes she will give birth to host.]

"Ben if I am not mistaken, this world should be the so called Ninja World that **{GOD}** made me see in my head right?"

[Yes Host, You will are currently in the Ninja World where the War constantly happens. Host is required to kill a certain individual and obtain their power. The information Host needs requires Host to find it himself. Ben (AI) is only responsible for taking care of host needs concerning Host Data and Missions.]

"My Data and Mission?" Lycan asked in wonder.

[Yes. To See your data host is required to request "Status" and Mission is given to host as he progress.]

"So I should Say Status. Ok 'Status'."

[Status]

Name – Unnamed

Age – Unborn

Title- None

Status- Normal

Level – 0

Hp (Heath point) - 10

Cp (Chakra Point) - 10

Strength- 0.1

Agility- 0.1

Vitality- 0.1

Dexterity- 0.1

Intelligence- 1

Wisdom- 3

Luck- 1

Money – 0

"What does this means?"

[Replying to Host

Strength (STR) represents pure strength. The brute force in a person body is categorized in STR.

Agility (AGI) represents a person ability to move. The ability to move a body quickly, run faster, etc is categorized in AGI.

Dexterity (DEX) represents a person ability to use their body. The ability to move your muscle, Aim, control your body etc is categorized in DEX.

Intelligence (INT) represents a person memory power. The ability to remember the action, events or history can be categorized in INT.

Wisdom (WIS) represents a person decision making power. Being intelligent doesn't make a person wise, The ability to use their brain to make better decision is categorized in WIS.

Luck(LUK) represent a person luck. It is the most mysterious but due to {GOD} power you were able to know you Luck. The chances in which a person chance to win can be categorized in LUK.

This is the Categories in which the peoples different stats represents.]

As he looked at his point he asked "Why my stats are so low, is it because I am still unborn."

[No, According to Stats the Normal Person of this world has the stats of 1.]

"Ben change the stats diagram, make the stats of normal person Stats 10 and show my 'Status' once again."

[Beep] [Changing Stats Diagram] [Complete]

[Status]

Name – Unnamed

Age – Unborn

Title- None

Status- Normal

Level – 0

Hp (Heath point) - 100

Cp (Chakra Point) - 100

Strength- 1

Agility- 1

Vitality- 1

Dexterity-1

Intelligence- 10

Wisdom- 30

Luck- 1

Money – 0

"Ben what does this means?"

Good now all I need to do is waiting. How will my new life in this world would be and which side should I take, which timeline will I be born on, Ohoho so many uncertainties, I can't help but feel exited. After going back in hiding for last 10 years, it was really difficult to control my emotion now world be ready to face a Devil.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Familiar Character you see here belongs to their respective owner and company, and I don't Own Naruto .**

 **Rated M for blood or violence in the future chapter.**

 **This is my 1st Novel so if you have any suggestion it would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Begining

Lycan was still waiting for his birth, while doing so he tried to figure out the vision regarding past and future events in this world. In Ninja world, the 5 Hidden Village is known to be the strongest among others. They were located in 5 different Continent.

 _ **Village Hidden in Leaf – Konohagakure (Hi no Kuni)**_

 _ **Location – Land Of Fire**_

 _ **Village Hidden in Sand – Sunagakure (Kaze no Kuni)**_

 _ **Location- Land of Wind**_

 _ **Village Hidden in Cloud – Kumogakure (Kaminari no Kuni)**_

 _ **Location – Land of Lightning**_

 _ **Village Hidden in Mist – Kirigakure (Mizu no Kuni)**_

 _ **Location- Land of Water**_

 _ **Village Hidden in Stone – Iwagakure (Tsuchi no Kuni)**_

 _ **Location- Land of Earth**_

This Village were the strongest of all villages, there were other countries which also have more army but when faced with this five Villages they could only bow down. Due to being strongest there were many fight and war between the villages, some Villages participated in this war some were destroyed, some became stronger and more powerful.

This world had a force known as Chakra which was the source for the strength of this world. This energy known as Chakra could help them develop and grow powerful strength or use Elements to attack the opponents. The Five Hidden Villages all focused on their particular strength which was also their strength and weakness.

As Lycan was thinking about all the knowledge of this world, he suddenly felt a gravitational pull towards his head. Knowing his time for birth has arrived he ceased all the other activity and tried to push himself towards the pull.

When his head got out he heard few voices.

"I got his head out, go for the final push….. Yes you can do it. Push!"

With his cooperation he easily got out, when looking around the room he saw a blurry face of a tired but beautiful red haired woman in the bed, who was catching the hand of a Red haired Guy. Both were looking at him with love filled eyes. Before they could talk to him, he was taken to be cleaned. When he came back he could finally see their appearance properly. The Woman who was his mother, she had Brown Eyes and Red Hair, she was looking at him with her jewel like eyes, and there was so much love in it he couldn't describe it. She could be said to be beautiful but she had a holy like aura surrounding her. He then looked at his father, he had Golden Eyes and Red Hair, just like his mother. His appearance was a normal looking guy with goody grin on his face. He was looking at him with eyes filled with happiness and hope.

When the person who carried him walked towards them she said "Maya look at your son, he is so beautiful. Oh my I might want to carry him forever is I keep holding him. Look at him yourself." Saying this she gave me to my mother.

"My Son you're finally here, my wish has finally been approved. Kuzan look at our son, I can see his being the greatest ninja already." Maya said is a happy but tired voice.

Kuzan looked at me and said "Of course whose son do you think he is. This guy here is our Uzumaki clan hope." There more he looked at me the more his eye were glowing.

Maya laughed at him and said "What do you think we should name him, all the name we though before don't seem like a good choice now I think about it. You being his father should be given the first opportunity."

Kuzan then looked at me in Maya arms and said "His eyes are filled with craftiness and wisdom which, when I see I cant help but remember the beast, I think a name _Lycanthrope_ will be good choice for him. In the past when I fought with a this wolf it gave me a nasty wound, it still ache now. I want him to become stronger and faster than that beast." He looked at his wife for confirmation.

Maya looked at him and scoffed "Why that it clearly a Wolf name. It's a No, think another one seriously and it should be a better one or I shall think one for him myself."

Kuzan then looked at me and said "How about Lycan then it fits his situation. Don't you think so too" He looked at me and said which I replied with laughter.

Kuzan then looked at me and said "Look he likes it, so Lycan it is.

Maya couldn't help but show a smiling face when she saw it.

Kuzan grabbed me and faced me towards the ceiling and said "From this day forth the **Son** of _**Kuzan Uzumaki**_ and _**Maya Uzumaki**_ shall be named _**Lycan Uzumaki**_. May he rule and lead our Uzumaki clan to their peak once more."

After 1 week.

He found out the position he was in, currently 3rd Great Ninja War was on progress. The Uzumaki Clan was a prominent Clan in Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides). They could be said as one of the strongest clan out there, and due to this reason many World's Village banded together and attacked the Uzushiogakure. It was fine for few months but due to constant attack, the Uzumaki were sure they will not be able to survive this battle, so they smuggled many children and families to other Villages for safety. When in this process Village Sage predicted that he **Uzumaki Lycan Son** of **Kuzan and Maya Uzumaki** shall be the key to the future of Uzumaki prosperity. This leaded to me who was still unborn at that time to be smuggled with all the Uzumaki knowledge in a secret underground base.

After knowing this Kuzan and Maya were already on Heaven. There were A Royal and Six Nobel's Family in the Uzumaki Clan, though they were descended of the Six great Nobel's Clan their ranking was now higher that most of the royal clan, due to his birth.

Seeing all the hope they put on him Lycan started to have a headache. He then said "Ben do you have other function other than giving me mission and my task."

[Host can upgrade me with enough money if Host wishes for more features unlocked.]

"What can you do? And what this features?"

[IF host learns chakra transformation and gain knowledge's regarding it I can help host in various ways. I can instruct Host like Sharingan in the Memory host received. The more money host spends on me the better function there are.]

"For Example?"

[Host is required to spend money to unlock the question's answer. Host is asked to fight or train to grow stronger.]

"Has the {GOD} given me any power that can help me grow faster?"

[Host is given the power to regenerate at a super high speed. Host can heal from nearly any wound as long as body parts are intact. Host current body is of Uzumaki Clan which is said to have high Vitality, host body has already unlocked it, and as long as host don't die or loses his limbs any and all injuries can be healed perfectly without any problem in few hours to few days depending on the injury condition.]

"You mean I can regenerate at super speed?"

[Yes, as long as host eats enough food or use Chakra as a price any and all wound can be healed without any problem.]

"So I am pretty much stuck for a few years huh! I guess I should create myself as a genius to develop faster."

With that Lycan started to form his plan on how to spend his future days.

The Uzumaki living in the Cave were depressed. They were mostly of the Royals and Six nobles families. The Uzumaki Civilian was very little in number. The Uzumaki were one of the strongest Clan in the past now was in such a pitiful condition. The 3rd Great Shinobi War started 2 years ago, they supported Konohagakure as their support, but they were attacked by many Villages banded together 1 year after the war leaving them with not many choices but to flee. They hold the fort for few Months but with other Great Village looking and disturbing Konohagakure they were unable to save themselves. They were smuggled to grow the Uzumaki can in the hope of Uzumaki Lycan, growing stronger and leading them to prosperity.

Lycan also didn't disappoint them; he could walk when he was 1 month old, normal baby of their clan even with their Uzumaki Bloodline still needed around 3 months to crawl. When Lycan was around 3 months he spoke his first word "Bored". When he was 8 months old he started to walk straight.

This already showed his intelligence, When he was 1 Years old he started to talk and asked his parent to teach him. It only took him 2 more months to understand the language and talk like 3 years old. It should be remembered that a child start talking around 2 years old and learns to speak properly around 3 yrs old so it was a huge surprise for the Clan to see such a child, it was no longer a genius but a monster.

He was known as a Child Prodigy so the Clan Elder who was still alive started to give him basic knowledge about his future. He was taught to speak and write until the age of 2 years old until he was able to understand basic word in the words. Now a 2 years old child was able to speak and read it was quite a shock for many people. The clan leader then instructed the people around him to gather.

Looking around him he said "Lycan is currently 2 years old, this child is our hope and as much as I would not wish to do it like you guys he must sacrifice his childhood for the clan. Now I declare his official Shinobi training shall start. I know Kids of his age haven't started to even talk yet much less make friend and enjoy their childhood but he must sacrifice this for the clan. This may create anti-social behavior in the future but this shall be for the future, he will be trained by all of us here. He is our clan future and key to our success so remember his training is nothing like anything you done before, praise him but don't boost his ego, break him but not his will, and love him but not his heart. I hope everyone here understand the consequence of failure. Dismiss"

With that Lycan training began, he woke up morning at 5am putting up his training dress he goes out of his room. There a maid brings his breakfast, after having breakfast at Sharp 05:15 am he arrives at training ground, In their he is trained in Taijutsu for 2 hours, after a medical bath for half an hour until 8:00am he goes to the Training hall. There Grand Elder of the Clan he meditate for 2 Hours, in this state he is not to move and the punishment for even twitching a muscle is a sharp smack of a ruler, which will hurt like hell for whole day.

After having a meal at 10:00 am he is suppose to arrive at Training Ground where he trains and spar with other children for few hours and learns chakra training for few more hours under a teacher supervision. At late 8:00 Pm h return home where he stays and is given 2 Hours break, but at 10:00 Pm he needs to be at bed.

This was Lycan Training Schedules, which were forced on him by the clan. He didn't complain as he was getting the best possible training by the clan. This Continued for 4 years, where Lycan woke up and did the same thing over and over again. The only difference was Meditation and Chakra training was mixed, the opponent he fought was no longer children but adults, and the 20 Kg weight in his arm legs and body while practicing Taijutsu.

He started wearing weight while practicing taijutsu was because of his high stamina which was very hard depleate in just 3 hours of taijutsu training so weight were added in this training as exception seeing it didn't harm his growth. A Child should not use weight before a certain age but due to Lycan strong body he was given permission to wear no more than 20 kg weight and only on Taijutsu training time. Lycan also started to learn Chakra Control since 4 years old. He was taught chakra Manipulation but was not taught any just and the only reason the clan gave was train in chakra manipulation more the better.

He who was currently 6 years old could already fight a Jounin for a few minutes before getting defeated, this further enforced the clan decision to train him was the right choice.

He was waiting, waiting for time he could truly grow strong, he needed more strength. The 3rd Great War was in its peak. The war has lasted for 8 years, and still ongoing but he didn't have much time he need to grow stronger faster the better.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Kushina and Minato will appear in next chapter so look forward to it. They are currently 20 years old (Mc is currently 6. They were 14 years old when Mc was born.). They died when they were 24 so there should be 2 years more for war to end, and 2 more years for Minato and Kushina Death. I think I will save them, but who knows.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Start

**Chapter 3 - Start the Game.**

Lycan looked at the mirror, his height was now 3 feet tall with Red Hair that reached to his waist, and he also had Golden Eyes which could be said he inherited from his father. With both parents being pure Blooded Uzumaki it wasn't a surprise for him to have red hair. He looked at his reflection that only had pants on. He has a muscular body with no fat in it, which a normal six year old can only dream of having. As he was looking at his body a maid came inside his room bringing him his breakfast.

After having his breakfast he wore 20 Kg weight and went to the training field, this was already his daily routine for last 4 years. After arriving in the field he started to stretching exercises and started to run around the field. After 20 minutes of running in full speed, around the ground, he stopped arriving in middle of the field. There a man with red hair and face filled with scar wearing a Kimono standing there. The man didn't speak and started attacking him, Lycan fought with the man for more than an hour in which he was punched and kicked many time.

After an hour of intense fighting the man stopped and looked at Lycan, who had wound in bruises all over his body, but very less damage in his body. Satisfied with the result he said "Kid, you're progressing quite quickly. Good job now faced with today problem, you still have the habit of looking at my movement than my muscles, how many times have I told you that you need to look for their eyes and muscle movement that moves. A person can fool their opponent but not themselves, so even if they use faints as long as you look at their muscle movement you can tell what right and what's wrong with their strategy.

And you don't need more Strength; your body is already at its peak stage its better if you try to increase your agility and Dexterity. If your body moves properly and is flexible enough it can really be helpful for you. At your age increasing you body flexibility is the easiest so I recommend this training to you. Dismiss"

Saying this old guy disappeared; Lycan stayed there for some time and commanded inside his brain "Ben show my ' _Status_ '."

[Status]

Name – Uzumaki Lycan

Age – 6 Years 2 months

Title- Prodigy Genius

Status- Normal

Level – 10

Hp (Heath point) – **(100%) [** In Points - **7,800]** (Regeneration 65HP/Minute)

Cp (Chakra Point) – **(100%)** [In Points - **10,000** ] (Regeneration 83 CP/Minute)

Strength- 71

Agility- 78

Vitality- 90

Dexterity- 58

Intelligence- 80

Wisdom- 97

Luck- 30

Money – 500,000

Looking at his status he couldn't help but clench his fist. He then said "Ben what did you mean by, 'I would get a surprise' when my stats reach 100."

 **[Replying to Host,** _ **{God}**_ **has gifted you some surprise, which will be presented to you when your stats reach 100, 200, 300, 400, and 500 respectively in all the Six Status.]**

Looking at his status he couldn't help but think of all the training he was put to, he fought against bandits, started to learn weapons, and was stabbed multiples times. If he didn't have the vitality and Healing power it was a surprise he could even be alive.

During his 2nd year he was give a shovel to dig with pure brute force, this continued for 1 months and during the process his hand and muscle were exhausted everyday to their peak. His skin in his hand fell out due to friction which was very painful, but he was still forced to train and with his cheat like Healing his body was back in top condition the next day.

He was tasked to swim with only using legs having his arm locked/Chained. He could be said to have survived Hell for training his body to the present.

Some of his training consisted of fighting opponents to death, fighting and killing and many processes where he was tired both mentally and physically. His 2nd and 3 Personality appeared many time and saved his life.

After Training under them for 4 years he was called by the current Head of the people living here. When he arrived in the hall he saw 10 men looking at him.

* * *

 _ **Mark POV**_

 _ **Head of Uzumaki Refugee, Grand Elder Mark**_

Looking at this child he could he but feel sad, he was put on death trail many times and even he who survived and fought many battle could help but respect him. This Guy was the clan future key so he must sacrifice his child hood for the clan, but he was filled with many problem even he had a felling he would not be able to complete but this child did it.

The Clan Refugee only has 200+ Member living with them. Seeing this he was very sad, the once glorious clan who ruled the _**Uzushiokagure**_ with more than 20 Thousand Uzumaki members and Citizen now only had a pitiful number living. Thinking this he was even more sure and determined to make Lycan stronger no matter the price.

He had personally looked at the near moment of his death and was there hiding and ready to help him if necessary but he had to say, this child wasn't born to die. No matter how dire the situation he survived and became stronger and stronger. He asked the council members to stop this torture but though he was the Clan Head in name but still he was only temporary so he couldn't stop them. Stopping him means slow progress but letting him live this means he will have to face danger that will make him no more that a killing machine or possible betrayal.

He really felt sorry for this child, for the so called clan he had to sacrifice his childhood and face many near death experience so he with no more choice made a decision to send him somewhere else where he now had to fight but was also loved and not seen and a respectful weapon but as a person. If this was not done they will kill this child potential. So after long debate the council and he decides to give him the knowledge he need and send him to _**Konohagakure,**_ where his niece will take care of him.

As he looked at the child who appeared in front of him he said "Child I know you think our decision of making you live in danger everyday has anger and confused you but I can assure you we want nothing but best of you." I looked at the child and the child was still there with no change in emotion, and couldn't help but feel sad.

"We decided to send you to Konohagakure to learn, there you will be safe and there your Cousin _**Kushina Uzumaki**_ will look after you. You're our future so even though you are sad you have to be strong, in Konoha you can learn Jutsu which we have not taught you yet. We will also contact Kushina to look after you. We all want you to grow stronger, don't disappoint us." I said but the Child Lycan only gave a nod and left the room. I can only hope this child which have only seem people who look at him like a god can make friend in Konaha.

* * *

 **Lycan POV**

When I arrived there I saw the 10 Council Members as they talked about my new training. It seems _Grand Elder Mark_ feels sorry for me and decided to send to Konoha for future study. I really wanted to study Jutsu but this old farts always make excuse about how I should not practice Jutsu currently and its better if I only learn Chakra Manipulation. After arriving in this world for 6 years I can finally see what Ninjutsu looks like.

As I still have more time I started to go toward my room to read some books. Due to Uzumaki Escaping in hurry there were not many books in the library, but it was enough for me to learn from. After Upgrading AI I could simply ask it stores the data and could read it when I want, or simply as the knowledge to be transferred inside my brain. This many years what he focused the most except training was gather information, With Ai help he could have said to have gather information that will be enough for him to understand the world better.

It was training, resting, and more training, eating food, and more training and finally sleeping. He was really getting tired of all the future of Uzumaki and all. He just wanted to live a quite life and not worry about anything, but thing always don't go the way you expect. Uzumaki are hunted down by many for their blood and strong vitality so if I wish to become a God then I need to learn and get stronger.

I also learned that instead of sleeping, Mediating can increase my Chakra and relief my stress so the whole sleeping time became Mediating time. Thinking about him going to Konohagakure for training he thought "It's finally time for the start of my journey, with me being constantly on surveillance before I really wanted to run away now thank god I don't have to worry about them anymore."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **The Story is finally beginning; these six years of Lycan life I have made his grow stronger by increasing his Agility and Dexterity. But these six years what important thing he did was not get stronger but gathers information about the world. With Ai he has a grasp of what timeline he has arrived and what will happen. Now I'll start showing his growth in chakra, and with his broken healing power how he put it in good use. Until now I tried to make his family background and what his future expect him to be, being born in near dead clan now he will start his life as a ninja.**

 **And about the 3 personality inside him**

 **1** **st** **Personality is a guy who desire peace, he is all the good emotion Mc have. He loves his friend, care about them, and is responsible. He is the leader and will appear most of the time. Only when killing or some special condition will other personalities appear. He was also the Sage who lived in the Jungle for 10 years before their death.**

 **2** **nd** **Personality is a psychopath. His only motive is as a stress relief for Mc. He the kind of guy that is bored of everything there is. Guilt, Anger, and every Negative Emotion Mc have is what created him. He only seeks enjoyment and only desire is to grow stronger.**

 **3** **rd** **Personality is the most fucked up of the bunch, he will kill anything he deemed unnecessary and not needed. He doesn't have emotion and is like a machine. With only definition of his mentality will be Killing and More Killing.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Konoha

Chapter 4- Konohagakure

It has been a week since the Grand Elder and other Council Member decided to send me to Konohagakure for training. It is a logical thing to do if considered properly; currently 3rd Shinobi War was at its peak stage. With him being an Uzumaki entering Konohagakure won't cause many problems and with the group of Uzumaki and Grand Elder not wanting to them to become know, sending him as a survivor was a good play. And if he was to withdraw they can just spread the fake news of his death. _**Kushina Uzumaki**_ was already told of the plan with her being a Royal Uzumaki Blood; she was tasked to take care of him.

The 200+ Survivor of Uzumaki decided to live in darkness, making they unknown to the world. The reason being they will be killed by others if they show their face in public, Konoha was their ally but they didn't help them when they were going to be destroyed so they didn't fully trust the Konoha. Though Konoha was fighting with other Hidden Village and not being able to join them by sending reinforcement, the reason for them participation in the 3rd Great War was for Konoha so their anger was not unnecessary.

They wanted Lycan to go to Konoha because though they could train him, many scrolls and Jutsu were lost. Though they secured 80% of the Jutsu the 20% Jutsu they lost was not a joke. They wanted Lycan to learn in Konoha for a few years, before training him in their Clan Jutsu. They didn't want to admit it but Konoha Jutsu were better suited for Lycan than there, and with him not having enough cultivation for training in Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts) they decided to give Kushina the Work of training this child. She was one of the strongest among the surviving Uzumaki Clan member, who was skilled in chakra manipulation, Sealing Arts, Taijutsu, and Healing Arts. With all these reason not sending him to Kushina for Six years was already a Tough decision.

As Lycan was thinking about information about the world and Konoha, he heard Ben (Ai) Voice.

 **[Beep] [Task 2 is completed]**

Lycan said "How's the progress, can my body grow stronger by repeatedly breaking it."

What Lycan tasked Ben wasn't about any knowledge but a pure Masochist technique regarding breaking his body. Since he had obtained a unbelievable Healing power he tasked Ben to check his body if he could grow stronger by hurting himself. The Process of Breaking and Regenerating can make a bone or muscle stronger, this he had learned previously but was it true or false was the question. So his task 2 for Ben was finding this.

Ben replied **[With Host data for last 2 months, Host hypothesis of Breaking and Regenerating is proven to be correct]**

[ **There may be some problem breaking and Regenerating process with a normal human body but with Host Body and Vitality, There is only 0.1% chance of having any abnormality during the process.]**

 **[There is 99.99% chance of host body being stronger than last time by .2% every time the process happens in any part of the body, but important part like Brain or Heart only have 75.3% chance of success.]**

Looking at the Data he said "As my Vitality increases can the Abnormality decrease or end."

 **[Negative] [More Data Required]**

After seeing his data he was not sure of his path. He asked "What the progress of Task 1."

[Task is 42% completed. Need more time, data and Analysis]

Seeing all his data he needs currently he started focus on his other skills. The Ai can help him with his knowledge in how strong he is, which a huge advantage to him. He then asked "Skills Status"

Uzumaki Taijutsu – C+

Chakra Manipulation – C-

Chakra Reserve – D

Throwing Arts (Shuriken, Kunai) – C

Body Control – B

Looking at this he nods his head, this status page gives his data on his skills level. There were categorized in F to higher. He didn't know how high his mastery was but he learned simple things as how the system worked.

 **E** was categorized as Beginner. If this skill was categorized in Data then **Genin** would be a defining feature for it.

 **D** was categorized as Trained. If this skill was categorized in Data then **Chunin** would be a defining feature for it.

 **C** was categorized as Skilled. If this skill was categorized in Data then **Weak or New Jounin** would be a defining feature for it.

 **B** was categorized as Advanced. If this skill was categorized in Data then **Elite Jounin** would be a defining feature for it.

 **A** was categorized as Mastery. If this skill was categorized in Data then **Kage** would be a defining feature for it.

With all things short out, he was waiting for people to pick him up. Today he would be send to Konoha for training. As he waited for a few minutes he heard footsteps coming toward his room. The footsteps stopped near his door and a voice was heard.

"Young Master if you're ready you are to go down, the preparation for your travel is done."

Hearing this Voice He replied "I'll be there in a minute."

As he was summoned he looked for everything he needed checking if he had forgotten something. After being sure he looked at the mirror. The Boy in the reflection was wearing a Black Kimono with Wave like lines of silk patter all over his dress. He had Long and beautiful red hair which reached his Shoulder. He had tied them in a pony tail like style. He had sharp eyes with golden pupil and looked like an eagle eye for the person who saw it for the first time. He had a short height of around 3 feet tall; though he still had a bit child like structure if looked closely, he would be mistaken for a guy with low height. For a Child of six year old he could be said to be a handsome guy and anyone could tell in the future he will have lines of flooding him for his attention.

* * *

Carrying his bag he arrived downstairs in his hall, there all the 200+ member of Uzumaki clan were waiting. When he arrived they all looked at him with a hint of worship and expectation.

The Grand Elder Mark and current leader of the Refugee was in the front of the group. Looking at him he said "Lycan you're our clan future, we have done everything possible to make you stronger, though you faced many difficulty it was all for your own good. Today we are sending you to Konoha to learn their ways and grow stronger. This guy here is **Bickey** who will look after you in Konoha." He said as he pointed his hands toward a Guy with short red hair with Height of around 6 feet tall. This Guy had half his face covered with a mask like Kakashi, and had Red eyes that looked like it was made of blood.

Mark continued "Bickey will look after you as you're body guard for few years and will also train you Ninjutsu which you wanted to train for past few years. I only hope you can grow stronger and lead our clan to their peak once more. And for the most important thing you are a child who is an orphan, you were later found by your uncle (Bickey) who is currently protecting you and have decided to join Konoha for protection. That's your cover story, you don't have family and you don't know we Uzumaki Refugee survive. You're intelligence is over the chart for your age so I don't have to mention why this cover story is created. So we all Wish you luck." After a long speech Mark gave Lycan a hug.

After Mark, his parents Kuzan Uzumaki and Maya Uzumaki arrived in front of him. Maya grabbed him and started to cry as she said "Son I know it was difficult for you all this years and it will continue for some time but you're our clan hope so I really hope you can forgive us. We haven't given you enough love we should at you're age. Please be safe and I will always love you."

His father didn't say anything he just stayed there looking at him with eyes filled with love. When Maya was done with crying he said "Remember you are my son, my flesh and blood. No matter what happens I'll always love you." Saying this he put his hand on my head.

After a lots of drama and crying as I was departing for Konoha with Bickey, all the 200+ Member of Uzumaki said in Union "Stay safe and we'll always love you."

At that time Lycan looked at his face and saw few drops of tear floating out of his eye unconsciously. He could understand what cause this, he wanted warmth of a family for many years and with their words he finally fueled their feeling for him causing the tears.

Bickey looked at the scene in a detached way, when Lycan appeared in front of him he asked "Are you ready?"

Lycan looked at him and said "Yes"

Bickey and Lycan then proceeded to walk toward the end of the cave. When they arrived there Bickey created few Hand signs and created an opening in the ground. When they followed the cave, they appeared in middle of a forest with small Rocky Mountains. After looking around to see any observer or scout, Bickey looked at him and said "We have to move and fast." With my nod we both started to run toward the forest. After an hour of running, Bickey stopped us near a bush. When I looked inside there was a cave nicely hidden perfectly by the tree and bush, without knowing its existence beforehand a person needs to have a Byakugan or other similar technique to find it.

After arriving in the Cave, Bickey started creating numerous seals and when he was done he said "Stand in the circle, I am going to teleport us both to ground near Konoha." After saying this he started to make many hand sighs. After that Bickey teleported both of us to a ground filled with trees and a huge lake.

After a few minutes he said "We have arrived in Land of Fire, this is a place around 30 minutes away from Konoha. So let's move, I guess you're already impatient to travel to Konoha."

After that we started to move. After half an hour we saw a huge wall in front of our path. Looking around we saw a gate in a right side of our destination.

When we arrived in front of the gate, 2 Ninja wearing Konoha Symbol in their Forehead arrived in front of us.

"What's your purpose for arriving in Konoha?" said the 1st ninja with a beard. His tone was wary, and considering the 3rd War was currently happening it wasn't a surprise.

Bickey replied with a neutral tone "We're survivor of Uzumaki Clan; we would like you to report to your Hokage of our arrival."

They were first shocked and after processing the information they said "Wait for a few minutes, I will provide you're news to Hokage as soon as I can."

Saying this, the other Ninja ran away with the 1st Ninja keeping an eye for us. After waiting for 10 Minutes the Guy returned. He looked at us and said "Hokage is requesting for you audience."

With a nod from me, both Bickey and I started running toward the Hokage Tower in the middle of the village. An Anbu also followed us all the way towards our destination.

When we arrived in the tower, a female came towards us and said "Please follow me."

With that we followed the women through the hall we arrived before a hall. She turned toward us and said "Please go inside."

With that Bickey and I entered the room. The room wasn't anything like I expected of the leader of the Village. There were racks and scrolls all around the room, and there was a mountain load of paper piled up in a table. There an Old guy was sitting with a pipe of tobacco in his mouth with him, looking at the paper and signing or discarding paper with a tired expressing. When we arrived there he looked at us and said "Good Day meeting you guys, I was really happy to hear that few surviving members of Uzumaki clan arrived here. There were not many people who survived the war and those who did most went to hiding."

Bickey looked at him and said "Konoha was our ally in the past, so we arriving in this village is what we should do."

3rd Hokage Looked at him and said "Oh I am sorry, my emotion took over I have yet to ask for your introduction."

Bickey looked at Hokage and said "I am Bickey Uzumaki, and this is my nephew Lycan Uzumaki. With the War going on it was really difficult to find a safe place so we arrived a bit late."

Saying this he looked at Hokage, Hokage also looked at Bickey and said "I know what happened to Uzumaki was a really sad thing, and I really wished we had been able to help you guys. I won't make any excuses, but you are a citizen of our Konoha and if you ever find any members of your clan then you can bring them in our village and create a new clan like Hyuga or Uchiha clan in Konoha. "

Saying this war cry of someone started to appear in the street downstairs as they looked form the window of Hokage office. Hokage looked at them and said "It looks like Kushina also arrived; I had called her after receiving the new of your arrival. And you're already a Konoha citizen and the Kid over there can join Ninja Academy or Any faculty of our village if he wants. You have my full support."

As Sarutobi was talking a red figure kicked the door and arrived in the office. When they looked at the person who arrived, Lycan could already see that she was an Uzumaki. She had Long Red Hair that reached her waist, blue eyes and was wearing a standard Shinobi uniform of Konoha.

When they saw her she also saw them, she looked at Bickey and Lycan as her eye began to tear up. She jumped and caught Lycan in her grip, and started to cry muttering "I have found you, I finally found my family."

As Kushina was crying with Lycan in her arms, a guy with yellow hair in the same dress as Kushina appeared in the office. He looked at Kushina and smiled, and shook his head.

After 5 minutes of crying Kushina looked at Lycan who was still there and finally calmed down. She looked at Bickey and said "Do we know each other, I feel like I know you?"

"It's been Eleven years Kushina, it's me Bickey." The moment the words were spoken she dived into him.

After a few minute Bickey said "I think you should let go know you're boyfriend will kill me if you do this." He said in an amused fashion.

After which Kushina let go of him with a bright red face. Then looked at him and said "You have the nerve to teach me, it seems like not meeting you for some time have created a huge confidence to you. Should I show you how strong I am like the old times."

Bickey looked at her and said "Ok Ok I am sorry. You really haven't changed much from the past I seen you."

Kushina looked at him and said "You're also the same, hard on the outside soft in the inside. Huff, I really missed you guy, not know who was alive and who was dead, and who is this champ here."

"He is your cousin, do you remember Kuzan he married a girl and gave birth to him after the war, and sadly his parent died 2 years after his birth that. I found him in a village and it wasn't hard to identify him with his father bracelets in his hand. I then trained him and after six months we arrived here." Bickey said the already practiced story regarding Lycan.

After telling Lycan history he asked her "Aren't you going to introduced you're boyfriend to me?"

Blushing Red Kushina looked at him and said "Minato this guy here is my 2rd Uncle son Bickey, but I have cared him no less than my own brother. This little guy there is my Cousin, My 4th Uncle's Grandson to be exact."

After that she pointed to Minato and said "He is Minato Namikaze, my close friend. I have studied with him for the last 8 years."

Bickey sneered and said "You really don't have the guts don't you. If someone speaks ill of you, you're anger face will kill them but even a child can tell of you guy relationship you still try to hide it. You have my condolence brother." Saying this he looked at Minato with eyes with pity. Both Kushina and Minato blushed red by Bickey statement.

As for Kushina it was hard to say he redness was from blush or anger after a moment she roared "Damn it Bastard, you're making joke of your sister, you're dead."

With the outburst Kushina hair divided in 9 sides like a Kyubi and started chasing Bickey, with him running away or dodging.

From start to end Lycan didn't say anything. Minato looked at the child they left alone and said "Lets go I'll show you your new home. Saying this he and Lycan went toward an apartment near Kushina house."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any character on it. But other characters like Lycan or Bickey are mine.**

 **2 Chapters in a Day huh tough luck.**


	5. Chapter 0 - Backstory

I opened my eyes, all my vision can see is darkness. I don't know if my eyes are closed or not, as I can't feel any part of my body. It feels like my body is experiencing a free-fall.

With no control of my body and neither any vision, sounds, or any sense operating I close my eyes.(If I had any, think of it as my imaginary eyes.)

I was born in a normal family. A bit rich if considered the house assets and properties, but not a high standard family, just around the above average. I grew up with my parents for 5 years which should be my best years of my life, before a curse fell upon me and my family.

A criminal broke in our house, he arrived when we were having our dinner at night. We the family of 3 my Father, Mother and Me didn't know what to say or do.

After arriving he shot my father in the head after talking with him for a few minutes. He then killed my mother also shooting her in the head. He looked at me for a few seconds as I was still processing what I was seeing, and left the home.

Me who was still 5 years at that time was in the state of shock. I don't know what I was seeing, I knew what happened but my brain though it was a joke or prank, so as a normal 5 year old I did what I was expected I cried.

The police came to my house in the morning after a cleaner of my family arrived in the house to check on the house. I was send to my uncle who became my legal guardian being the only blood relative alive.

My uncle didn't like me and only didn't give me to the orphanage was because he wanted the properties which I inherited from my family.

When I turned 7 the killer of my parents was captured, maybe the world he spoke was the reason I saw the world as I did. He looked at the judge who was waiting to give him sentence straight in the eyes and said "Those bastards I killed were not innocent, the boys father was a arms dealer and had many connections in the underworld. His wife didn't support him but was neither was she against it. So I killed them, call it revenge or whatever I did what I believed to be true."

Judge then asked him "and why did you kill them in front of the child? And why wasn't he harmed?"

The guy looked at me and said "A child should not bear the sins of their parents, they deserved what they got, this child though feeder on the illegal money, he was still innocent. I may be a Monster but even I have morals."

The guy who I later found out was given death sentence had been convicted of 54 counts of murder and was a Vigilante who kill people who he deserved as wrong.

Now after losing my parent it was really hard life for me, my uncle didn't love me neither did his family. But he also didn't do anything that would make me hate him. Me already seeing the darkness of the world, found really hard to see the light side of the world.

At the age of 10 I already started to go down the path of evil. I was a hacker and hacked into many small industries for money's. At the age of 13 I joined a underworld gang training camp. Here they taught the people fighting, killing and other dark matters. All that was needed was money and with my 3 years of loot it was more than enough. 2 years of training I was a Hitman, At age 15 I had my first kill. It was about killing a guy who was around the age of 26. He was put on the hit by his fellow employe who wanted him out. I had few problems as due to inexperienced but the knowledge I learned I last 2 years didn't let me down.

Until the age of 17 I had more that 70 hit, with the success rate of 80% which was pretty good. Gaining the title "Silent Bullet" which was mostly due to my kill being unable to locate my position when I killed them.

Around this time my uncle was trying to take over my inheritance leading to me killing him and his family, which happened in vice versa as I gained their family properties.

My life was good around this time for a few more years, my ranking in the underworld reached higher and higher. My connection and contract reaching and earning me more money and connection, as it increase more and more. With the 140 successful hit with the success rate of 88% my reputation in the underworld was in its near peak giving me a new title "Ghost Bullet".

My life took a solid turn when I who was 20 at that time meet with the person that changed me and showed me the light side of the world that I had missed for the past 15 years.

"Tesp" the girl with black hair that reached her shoulders, with golden brown eyes, light brown skin colour, and a normal figure you would find of any girl. She was 18 years old when we met, and the most unforgettable part about her was her smile that literally lit the whole world.

He suspected her to be a spy and checked everything about her, her background her medical reports, her friends, and everything that he got was a normal girl. The more he found about her the more he was attracted to her.

The friendship with her continued for 3 more years. His underworld activity has nearly stopped at this point with him accepting 1 or 2 contract around half a years of time. He found he gained something the had lost when he was child when he was with her.

Now thinking about it the saying "Love the most harmful poison/drug in this world" was the most correct thing he heard. He knew he was giving up his life and dreams he took more that 10 years to achieve but he didn't care.

He married her at the age of 25, 5 years after meeting her when she was 23, they were happy.

But the happening had a expiration date, 1 years after his marriage in a normal day, she died in a car crash. He who was a person in the underworld knew that they could be after the family checked for any tampering and anyone responsible for her death. But no she really died of a accident a truck driver who was drunken driving ran a red light killing his wife and 2 other innocent people. He even tortured the driver for 14 days to calm his anger and know about the accident but he truly was at fault and no outside interference were seen.

2 years after his no contact with underworld at the age of 26 he returned.

His life continued continued honing his skill, and killing people. But a thing had changed when he returned, he had suffered from Multiple Personality disorder (MPD), due to his loss.

His 1st personality was his normal self.

His 2nd personality was a Psyco who killed for fun. This was a stress relief his brain had developed for his mind to not self destruct.

His 3rd personality was a Cold Blooded Hitman which was created by him, because of his lack of concentration in mission which can cause his death , leading to his birth.

His life in underworld continued for 6 more years and at the age of 32. He was captured by the FBI and the other criminal authority. His popularity at that time had already surpassed many Hitman and he was already considered a legend. Given the title of "Death Sound" with the hit record of 400 with success rate of 93% he was the most dangerous Hitman in the underground in the whole world. His title "Death Sound" was given to him because his silent kill and the most of the targets will only hear the bullet sound which is travelling towards them before dying. Only a few had seen them in his Assassination task.

He was send to jail where he was put on death row, for 12 years. At the age of 44 he was killed by electric chair. His final worlds were "If my wife wasn't dead the person before you would have already died 18 years ago. Curse the fate, I tried to change, the world didn't want me to, since the world didn't want me to be good, I died being evil. You cops believe yourself to be justice, I spit on you I had more that 15 offers in the last year alone to get me out of this jail if I went with them, and guess what's the funny part is 'I gave up to you guys since I have no will to live. Goodbye world and fuck this twisted world."

Looking back at his past life he could help but smile, he may have died but still he died believing in what he believed what Justice, he who killed more that 1000 people had save more that 100,000 people all over the world with the same money he gained by killing them.

As he was remembering his life waiting to either go in heaven or hell if their are any, a bright flask of light appeared in front of him.


	6. Chapter 5 - Flashback & End of War

As he looked around the room he looked searched for any thing that can be used to spy after him. After looking around the room for 2 minutes he finally sat down in middle of the room.

He finally got out of that place, though he didn't care he was always watched by people, he also got really irritated at their behaviour as they supervised his every move. He had hard time going even in toilet without a person following him. They gave him training materials and from his training speed he could have kicked all those heavenly genius of other villages, and he really didn't like their constant watching over him.

He couldn't interact with other people as all of them looked at him with reverence, he had hard time collecting information with all the spying. Every people there looked at him in the same gaze which really irritated him, and when he got the opportunity to visit Konoha he jumped at the offer. When he tried making friend all those kids treated him like a godly being, when he asked his elders all of them point towards his parents or Grand Elders telling him that they were not knowledgeable enough to teach him. He was a child for god sake, they who lived their whole life don't know about his question then they lived in vain.

Bickey was send to look after his training, and the Konoha was just a stepping stone. Though the Uzumaki hated them after they failed to help their village when they were in danger, they had a huge favour to pay for them so him staying here will not be any short as a Him being treated as a prince.

 **Flashback 2 Years Ago-**

Lycan was in front of **Grand Elder Mark** who had a troubled expression. His tone was firm but bit awkward "No you can train in jutsu and our clan Fuinjutsu until you reach the age of 8 or 9 years old. I know you have already mastered your body and basic talent but we Uzumaki have huge amount of Chakra and you being a child haven't fully grown, can't control them properly. Learning the basic won't change much but your request of learning Jutsu and Fuinjustu is uncalled for. You should remember though you are smart you are still a child, and have limits. If you try to break them foolishly they will have terrible consequences."

Lycan looked at him and said "My body is already as strong as a Chunin and Chakra as strong as a Genin so why can't I learn them. Even though my Chakra Control is bad, it still is pretty decent."

Mark said "It your body Chakra Coil which is not fully developed using high level chakra training or high level jutsu can have irreversible problem in the future. I want your Foundation to be strong, so in the future you can continue to develop. You are the greatest geniuses I have ever seen, it is true but the same type of genius die young or lose potential due to their lack of patience. I don't want you to be the same. I forbid you from learning any Jutsu that are above D Rank before you have a Chakra control of a Chunin and reach the age of 9."

Mark looked at the child and though ' _Sigh!! He has lived his all life focused on training, so I guess he will want more training but if this goes on, we won't have a child anymore but a monster. We want him to lead our village Eric peak once more, not become our weapons who may break in the way. Sigh I really hope he can make some friends, all the child him this shelter don't even dare to looke at him in the make. If this goes on we may have either a cruel tyrant, or a person who don't understand human emotions.'_

Mark after sending back Lycan to his room, called all the elders to the meeting room. When all of them arrived and were seated he said "This child potential is not like we ever seen, we need to make sure he don't step in the dark path, and is loyal to our village. If this goes on we will either destroy his potential or make him a monster. Do you have any suggestions."

After a long and boring meeting which lasted for 5 hours, a elder gave a suggestion "Why don't we send to to other village for a brief time. We don't want him to betray us, it can make him pity our village situation and know what route he should take. He will also make some friends their since they won't know him potential and treat him like a normal person."

This suggestion was the reason which led him to be placed in Konoha, here Bickey and Kushina will look after his progress.

 **Present time-**

He looked at the village and could help but smile, though he arrived in world for the last 6 years he could help but be amazed by what he have seen. The mysterious Chakra which is like Qi in his past life, not that he learned about them or anything. The use of this Chakra and its power which can make fire, water or other elements so easily was fascinating for him.

For the last 6 years he had to hide his intelligence and act like a baby, but what irritates him the most is the people who treated him like a Noble. Not that he complained, but 24 hours surveillance really took the cake in his most irritating behaviour. He who lived in darkness in his past life, loved to be alone. And his privacy is something he couldn't compromise. Many time his 2nd personality **"Jack"** almost broke lose. Now though he will see I'll be under surveillance he will have more freedom now. Being a henchman of some rich fat guy wasn't his moto, if he was he would be a free lance Hitman in his past life.

His current personality who desire knowledge " **Lycan** " and the cold blooded Hitman " **Ice"** we're still in line.

His life then took a beautiful turn, he didn't want to join the Ninja Academy because he knew they were far behind him so he joined Medical Adademy or Medics Academy. Though Uzumaki were famous for Seals and Fuinjutsu they were also no stranger to Iryō Ninjutsu. Plus with his ungodly healing power he is expected to learn Iryō Ninjutsu.

His life continued in a simple tone for the next few months, going to Medical Academy to learn Iryō Ninjutsu, learning about seals from Kushina, and finally learning about Ninjitsu from Bickey.

One day when he was walking towards his Academy five months after arriving in this village he was called to meet Orichimaru of the Sanin. The Sanin which consists of Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orichimaru are the students of the 3rd Hokage and are said to be legendary is strength, nearing Kage level in strength.

He offered him position of his disciples which he was tempted to accept but declined as he knew what happens to him, in the near future. He was tempted to join him but currently he is too weak and will become his Experiment subject if he decided to partner with him. So thinking about positive gains are less then negative he declined his offer. He didn't want to be famous and be just a guy from a destroyed clan, who is expected to serve the village. If he accepts his offer, he will become famous, a test subject, and lots of future problems, so he didn't have many complain.

Due to Tsunade the Medical Ninjutsu in the village was pretty high and he was able to learn many things, and the things he couldn't learn he asked Bickey to bring it to him, Who had taken a role of a Guard.

———————-x——————x—————-x—————-x

This continued for 2 years, Lycan who was now 8 years old looked at the village. Not much have changed but a few events and everything have gone the same with no different or butterfly effects of him being here. This 2 years 5 though he went to the battlefield 2 time, but time he stayed far from the war ground. And healed the ninja who were send to him to treat. Though he declined the offer to become the ninja to Hokage dismay he still took part and joined the Medics in healing the people who were send to him for treatment. He gained various knowledge and learned many knowledge from **Chakra Scaphle** or other healing jutsu. He was also able to gain the blood and flesh of a Senju clan member, and was able to steal the eyes of a Uchiha who had unlocked a Sharingan. He still remembered how he was able to take them.

 **Flashback 1 years ago**.

A child of 7 years old was working with few doctors on a 13 years old ninja which members were killed by the enemy and he who was the final survivor lost his left hand and half his face was covered with 3rd degree Burn.

After the operation he stayed back to look after him while the others when to look after other patients, when he woke up. He asked the nearest or only person near him which was Lycan "Where are my friends?" High he replied "Dead! And your ninja career is also over with your disability."

The next event shocked him as the Ninja broke down in tears and opened his eyes which was now "Red with two black dots in his eyes". Seeing this Lycan made the decision and gave him a strong injection which made him lose consciousness. He went over to a dead person who was dumped near the tent, plucked his eyes out, burned some of them so it won't be recognised and when over the fainted Uchiha. He took out the fainted guy left eyes which was in perfect condition and replaced it with the dead and burned eye which he just took from the corpse. Now with a Sharingan with him he sealed it in a container and went to look after other patients as if he hadn't don't anything.

The Uchiha later thought that his eyes were burned and was able to unlock Sharingan in depression and the case was never opened, though they would search for their clan member eyes if stolen but his action made it look more like the accident, so wasn't investigated and he got what he wanted.

 **Present Time.**

After 2 years now the war is almost ended and he got the message from the village that he should return back to their hideout once the War needed so, he was trying to make the best out of his time. In this 2 years he got to know that Minato was working in a S Class Fuinjutsu and he was able to read all of his notes, after all he lived with Kushina, and Kushina and Minato lived together. So him learning it wasn't difficult as he was still a child and Minato didn't make many steps to protect them. The house was already safe and only people who could be inside were Kushina, Minato and Lycan. Even Bickey was only invited when the two were in house. so he took all he needed to learn by looking at it directly.

Method of **"Thunder God Jutsu"** and **"Ransengan"** were in his studies. If he didn't understand anything he simply took his Sharingan out and replace it with him left eye. His Godly healing was able to do it and it without any problem. With the Sharingan ability of Perfect Recall he just had to look over the notes one time and they would be in his head. He already read all he could find in their house, many he didn't understand which he will in the future but now his treasure trove in filled.

After the use of Sharingan he simply have to replace them with him own eye and seal the Sharingan and no one will know his secret.

Today all the citizens are called in the village stadium and the Hokage is said to have an important announcement to make. With Kushina and Bickey together we arrived there. Kushina was excited that I could see but why I didn't know? The answer was found when Hokage came to the stage and said " _My beloved citizen of Konoha, we gather here today to tell you that the 3 Ninja War which caused many death and destruction have finally ended. And with its end, I have also decided to end my career as a Hokage and give you all a New leader who will lead this village in this new era. I the **3rd Hokage Haruzen Sarutobi** steps down from my position as Hokage and give " **Minato Namikaze** " The Yellow Flash as my position and name him my successor as the " **4th Hokage" of Konohagakure**."_

With this speech the whole crowd erupted in huge cheers for the Hokage. We all congratulate Minato for his promotion and went back home. That night we all attended the party for the End of 3 War and Selection of New leader.

Minato was busy after that as all his time was taken by looking after his village and every time I seen him he was buried in the mountain of papers.

After 1 week of his position stability we decided, to go to the Hokage about me and Bickey leaving the village. We arrived at the door and entered with conviction.

 **End.**

 **Author thoughts.**

 **Ok first I will write when I find some time, as there are many problems and work for me to do.**

 **2nd this is not a Mc Overpowerd character. He has gifts and talent so of course he will be strong, many characters in Naruto world have low talents,lack of resources, lack of training, balance, and lack of support, Emotion issues.**

 **I have given all this to Mc so of course he is Op. Think of Naruto he has Zero training before Jiraya and Kakashi trained him and even then they fear Nine tails and his progress is low. But when he can control it, he become a Kage level. Kimimaru with his talent became Kage level fighter around 16 years and he spend half his life in jail or doing nothing. Same with Itachi who have more duty and wasn't able to train more properly or have emotions issues. So I means to say is Lycan have more talents than all those above mentioned characters, and he have a smart brain and No emotions trauma that will harm him or slow his progress.**

 **3rd , Yes there may be some problem in the Canons as I haven't really found many material on them. Those character only have few flashback or there is mentioned of when they died or left bla bla bla.**

 **So yes I will post in a week or two it pretty much depends on my mood.**


End file.
